


Root?

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sameen verstand die Welt nicht mehr – alles hatte sich von einem Moment zum anderen verändert.<br/>Root hatte eine Mission von der Maschine bekommen – sie sollte diesen Auftrag allein erledigen. Nur Root allein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sameen verstand die Welt nicht mehr – alles hatte sich von einem Moment zum anderen verändert.  
Root hatte eine Mission von der Maschine bekommen – sie sollte diesen Auftrag allein erledigen. Nur Root allein. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie hatten sich wieder gestritten – das übliche Thema – sie hatten sich vertragen, der Versöhnungssex war explosiv und sagenhaft. Doch dann während sie sich heiß und innig liebten, hielt Root inne und Sameen wusste das die Maschine mit Root sprach. Das war wirklich der ungünstigste Moment den die Maschine jemals gewählt hatte und Sameen war genervt , mehr als genervt, sie war wütend auf die Maschine und auch auf Root. Sie verdrehte die Augen und hoffte, dass die Maschine bald fertig werden würde mit der Unterhaltung. Doch was dann geschah, konnte nicht mal Sameen vorher sehen. 

Root küsste sie kurz auf den Mund und schob Sameen von sich herunter und kletterte aus dem Bett. 

„Ich muss gehen – ich habe einen Auftrag bekommen“  
„Was? Du kannst doch jetzt nicht gehen, wir haben gerade Sex und …?“  
„Nein – es ist wichtig – ich muss gehen – ich…. Es tut mir leid Sweeti“ 

Damit war Root aus dem Schlafzimmer entschwunden und ins Bad gehuscht. Sameen hörte das Wasser der Dusche. Genervt warf sie sich auf das Bett zurück und wünschte der Maschine den Tod. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde die Dusche abgestellt und Root kam mit einen Handtusch bekleidet zurück ins Schlafzimmer – sie wählte aus ihren Schrank ihre Kleidung , packte verschiedene Waffen in eine Reisetaschen, und gab Sameen noch einen letzten Kuss auf ihre Wange. Dann war sie weg….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seitdem sind fast 8 Tage vergangen … niemand wusste wo Root war und was ihr Auftrag war. Weder Harold, noch John, noch die Maschine wollte ihr darüber Auskunft erteilen – es war so frustrierend. Root meldetet sich nicht … kein „ Hey Sweeti…“ oder „Ich bin okay, mach dir keine Sorgen“. 

Sameen hatte versucht Root anzurufen, aber es konnte keiner Verbindung hergestellt werden. Täglich bat sie die Maschine ihr zu sagen wo Root war … doch die Maschine blieb in den Punkt still, sie gab um nichts in der Welt preis wo Root war, was sie tat oder wie es ihr ging. 

So vergingen die Tage (3 Wochen) – Sameens Frustration darüber das sie nicht wusste wo Root war, wuchs und wuchs. Nur die Nummern die sie bearbeiten mussten, halfen ihr „Root“ für kurze Momente aus ihren Gedanken zu bekommen. 

Doch wenn sie allein ihre gemeinsame Wohnung war, mit all den Dingen von Root, ihren Sachen, die sie so liebte und um nichts in der Welt hergeben würde, konnte Sameen nicht anders und darüber nachgrübeln wo Root war. Sie fühlte sich mehr als leer ohne sie. Nie vorher hätte sie geglaubt dass sie jemals dazu fähig wäre, einen Menschen so zu vermissen und sich so extrem zu sorgen. Aber so war es. Sie verlor ihren Hunger und Herold und John sorgten sich mehr und mehr um Sameen – doch alles half nichts – Root blieb verschwunden. 

 

Neuigkeiten:

 

„Ms. Shaw – es gibt Neuigkeiten von Root– bitten kommen sie“ als Harold anrief, war Sameen noch halb im Schlaf, aber als sie das hörte, wurde sie schlag artig munter. Sie zog sich schnell an und machte sich auf den Weg zu U-Bahnstation. 

Sie war schneller dort, als Harold erwartet hatte. Doch Harold wusste, dass die Neuigkeiten über Root Ms. Shaw auf keinen Fall gefallen würden. Daher wollte er ihr die Nachricht persönlich geben. Auch wenn er Angst davor hatte, was passieren würde. 

„Sameen – die Maschine hat heute bestätig das Root ihren Auftrag vor 5 Tagen erfolgreich ausgeführt hat und sich auf den Weg zurück begeben hatte. Aber dann …“ 

Harold sah Sameen an und wusste nicht recht wie er weiter machen sollte … er seufzte schwer, schob seine Brille zurecht „Aber dann ist sie verschwunden … die Maschine hat versucht sie zu kontaktierten, was fehlschlug, sie hat nach hier gesucht… doch sie fand nichts, bis sie heute Morgen diesen Bericht fand…“ Harold gab Sameen die ausgedruckte Seite und ließ sie in Ruhe, um den Zeitungsbericht zu lesen. 

Sameen las den Bericht, las ihn mehrmals – doch sie konnte nicht verstehen was er ihr sagen wollte. Sie verstand ihn nicht, ihr Verstand hatte sich ab geschalten. Sie fühlte auf einmal nur noch diese große innere Leere und wusste mit einem Schlag, das nichts in der Welt mehr so sein würde wie noch vor einigen Wochen, bevor Root sie verlassen hatte. Sie wolle ihren Schmerz heraus schreien, doch sie konnte nicht. Es tat zu sehr weh. Sie setzte sich auf die Bank, in ihrer Hand der Bericht mit einen Foto von Root´s Bike und der Meldung das die Fahrerin des Bikes bei einen Unfall ums Leben kam. 

Sameen saß lange auf der Bank, völlig ruhig – doch in ihren Inneren tobte ein Sturm aus ungeahnten Gefühlen, die sie nie hatte – oder nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Doch jetzt waren sie da und sie war unfähig mit ihnen klar zu kommen. Sie wusste nur eins, sie hatte verloren, was sie am meisten geliebt hatte und was ihr mehr Halt im Leben gegeben hatte, als das sie es jemals gewusst hatte. Root war weg und würde nie wieder kommen – das zu begreifen fiel ihr so schwer, wie mit ihren Gefühlen klar zu kommen, welche jetzt auf sie einstürzten. 

 

Das Leben ohne Root:

 

Die ersten Tage, Wochen und Monaten waren schwer für Sameen, ihre Gefühle drohten sie zu ersticken, sie versuchte sie zu unterdrücken – sie lenkte sich mit der Arbeit der Nummern ab. Sie nahm jeden Auftrag an, egal ob wichtig, unwichtig oder gefährlich. Sie wollte nicht mehr nachdenken oder fühlen, sondern nur noch vergessen. Jeder der ihr im Weg stand bereute es auch gleich, sie erfühlte ihre Aufträge gefühllos und ohne Gnade. Auf Kniescheiben zu schießen, war nicht mehr ihr Ding, sie schoss egal wohin, Hauptsache der Gegner war ausgeschalten. 

Ihr Verhältnis zu Harold, zu John und der Maschine veränderte sich in der Zeit sehr stark. Sie wollte nicht mit ihnen zusammen sein, sie wollte allein arbeiten, sie wollte allein sein, sie wollte nicht reden. Das Team akzeptierte es, weil sie sowieso nicht wussten wie sie damit umgehen sollten. Aber sie behielten Sameen in Blick, immer in Sorge dass sie sich in Lebensbedrohlichen Lagen brachte und Hilfe benötigte. 

Abends, wenn die Arbeit erledigt und die Erinnerungen an Root und die Zeit mit ihr, sie zu erschlagen drohten, ertrank sie ihren Schmerz in Whisky. Sie wollte einfach nichts mehr fühlen oder denken. Sie wollte nur noch vergessen und zu der Person wieder werden, die sie vorher war, bevor Root sich in ihr Leben gedrängt hatte. 

Am Tage und am Abend schaffte sie es irgendwie, doch in ihren Träumen nicht. 

In ihren Träumen kam Root sie oft besuchen - manchmal liebten sie sich heiß und innig, manchmal saß Root einfach nur auf ihren Bett, lächelte Sameen mit ihren besonderen Lächeln an und erzählte ihr von ihren Aufträgen, die sie gerade erledigt hatte. Sameen fühlte sich in ihren Träumen mit Root so lebendig und glücklich, um so mehr schmerzte es am Morgen aufzuwachen und zu wissen, dass es nur wieder ein Traum war. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5 Jahre vergingen und Sameen hatte neue Sexpartner – aber nie wieder eine andere Frau. 

Irgendwann ließen die Träume nach, die Erinnerungen an Root verblasten und Sameen´s Leben wurde wieder in geordneten Bahnen gelenkt. Ihr Verhältnis zu John und Harold verbesserte sich wieder, doch der Maschine, konnte sie nie verzeihen, dass sie ihr Root weggenommen hatte.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Die unbekannte Frau:

Sameen hatte gerade keinen Auftrag zu erledigen, weswegen sie in der U-Bahnstation saß und für Harold Daten am Computer durch ging. Eine langweiligere Arbeit konnte sich Sameen nicht vorstellen, als plötzlich ein Anruf kam. Sameen eilte schnell zum Telefon und nahm den Anruf entgegen. Die Maschine hatte eine neue Nummer, oder besser gesagt einen neuen Auftrag, der bearbeitet werden musste. Sameen rief Harold an und sagte ihm Bescheid. 

Als Harold die Daten in seinen Computer eingab, um Hintergrunddaten zu ihrer neuen Nummer zu bekommen, hielt er plötzlich den Atem an … 

„Das ist unmöglich … Ms Shaw… sehen sie!“ 

Sameen sah auf den Computerbildschirm und konnte kaum glauben was sie dort sah. Bevor ihre Beine ihren Dienst versagten, setze sie sich schnell neben Harold auf den Stuhl. Ihr Mund stand offen und sie wusste nicht, was sie da sah oder was es bedeutete …. Sie hatte einen Schock.

Auf den Bildschirm war ein Bild von einer Frau mit zerschnitten Gesicht, die Narben liefen kreuz und quer durch ihr Gesicht – 4 große dicke Narben. Doch das war es nicht, was Sameen und Harold schockte, es war die Frau an sich. 

Auf dem Bild sah die Frau sehr zerlumpt und heruntergekommen aus – aber es gab kein Zweifel es war „Root“. 

Sameen würde diese Augen (selbst jetzt – so gebrochen sie schauten) und das Gesicht, egal wie viel Narben und Schmutz es überzog, immer wieder erkennen. Es war „Root“ es gab keinen Zweifel daran, doch Sameen konnte es nicht begreifen – wie konnte das sein? 

Harold klickte das Bild der Frau weg, um ihre Hintergrunddaten lesen zu können. Dem Profil nach zu schließen, war diese Frau eine Unbekannte. Es gab einen Zeitungsbericht zu ihr. Demnach wurde die unbekannte Frau vor einigen Tage in einen üblen zugerichteten Zustand gefunden und ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Sie kannte ihren Namen nicht und konnte keine Angaben machen, wer sie so zugerichtet hatte und was passiert war. 

Sameen konnte nur das Bild von dieser Frau anstarren, während Harold versuchte mit Hilfe der Maschine mehr Informationen zu ihren neuen Fall heraus zu finden. 

„Ms. Shaw? Sind sie in Ordnung?“, Sameen richtete noch immer ihren Blick auf das Bild der unbekannten Frau … erst als Harold sie mehrmals ansprach, konnte sie sich ihm zuwenden. 

„Ja, alles okay… wir müssen zu ihr und herausfinden was passiert ist“

„Ja, lassen sie mich nur noch einige Informationen einholen und John Bescheid sagen, was passiert ist“.

 

Die Reise:

Kurze Zeit später waren Sameen und John auf den Weg zu der Unbekannten Frau, welche wie Root aussah. 

Im Krankhaus, wo man die unbekannte Frau eingeliefert hatte, wurde ihnen jedoch mitgeteilt, dass sie verlegt worden sei, in einer Psychiatrischen Klinik. Da sie für sich und ihre Umfeld eine Gefahr darstellen würde. Aus den Krankenhausunterlagen konnte Sameen herauslesen, was der Arzt damit meinte. Offensichtlich hatte die unbekannte Frau versucht sich im Krankhaus umzubringen, was in letzter Sekunde verhindert werden konnte. 

Sameen bekam langsam Zweifel, ob die unbekannte Frau tatsächlich Root war. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das Root jemals in ihren Leben zu so etwas fähig wäre. Root war nie so, egal was in ihren Leben schief gelaufen ist, sie ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Sie nahm ihre Waffen oder ihren Taser oder etwas anderes und suchte den jemanden der ihr was angetan hatte und bestraffte diesen jemanden. Aber nie würde sie sich selbst umbringen – das war ganz ausgeschlossen.

„Shaw?... Wir müssen in die psychiatrischen Klinik … was ist deine Plan?“

„Wir werden die unbekannte Frau besuchen und herausfinden ob es Root ist“. 

„Wer sind Sie?“ Fragte die Diensthabende Schwester Sameen. 

„Ich bin Sameen Shaw und Ich glaube das die Unbekannte Frau, die sie in ihre Einrichtung vor einigen Tagen eingeliefert bekommen haben, meine Frau ist. Samantha Shaw. Meine Frau wurde vor 5 Jahren bei einen Motorradunfall getötet, aber als ich den Zeitungsartikel gesehen habe und ihr Bild, da erkannte ich meine Frau auf diesen Bild“

So nun wusste die Schwester wer sie war und was sie wollte. 

„Aber wenn ihre Frau vor 5 Jahren bei einen Motorradunfall gestorben ist, wie kann dann die Unbekannte Frau ihre Frau sein?“

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber meine Frau hatte einige Narben, und sie könnten mir vielleicht Auskunft darüber geben, ob diese Frau hier, diese auch hat oder nicht… - Sie ist auf der rechten Seite taub, sie hatte ein Cochlea-Implantat und …“

Sameen sah wie die Schwester abwinkte und das sie nicht weiter alle Narben von Root aufzählen brauchte. Die Schwester wusste sofort, dass die Unbekannte nur die Frau von ihr sein konnte, daher sagte sie nur, dass sie ihr folgen sollten. 

Sie gingen einen langen Gang entlang, an offenen Türen vorbei, in denen andere Patienten lebten und ihren täglichen Dingen nachgingen. Am Ende vom Gang hielt die Schwester an und zeigte auf das Zimmer vor ihnen und sagte „Seien sie vorsichtig – ihre Frau ist sehr verstört, sie spricht nicht, isst nichts, sobald man ihr zu nahe kommt, verkriecht sie sich oder wird aggressiv. Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube ihrer Frau wurde sehr wehgetan, nicht nur die Narben in ihrem Gesicht beweisen das, sondern auch ihr ganzes Verhalten. Ich kann ihnen auch nicht versprechen, dass sie sich an sie erinnern wird. Bisher gab es keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sie weiß wer sie ist, wo sie ist und was mit ihr passiert ist. Sie haben 5 Minuten, ich werde den zuständigen Arzt verständigen, er wird dann mit ihnen alles durchgehen, wie es weiter gehen wird“. 

Sameen sah John an und für eine Sekunde verließ ihr Mut sie. Wollte sie wirklich in dieses Zimmer gehen und die unbekannte Frau als Root identifizieren? Sie war sich nicht mehr so sicher, was sie wollte. 

John legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, um sie zu ermuntern in das Zimmer zu gehen, um zu tun was getan werden musste. 

Sameen strafte ihre Schultern und öffnete die Tür. Im Zimmer war es dunkel und stickig. Nach kurzer Zeit gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und sie konnte das karg eingerichtete Zimmer überblicken. In der hinteren Ecke hinter den Schrank konnte sie die Person, die dieses Zimmer bewohnte ausmachen. Sie ging langsam auf sie zu und wollte sich schon zu ihr herunter knien, als die Frau noch mehr in die Ecke zurück wich und sich zu verstecken versuchte. Sie sah so klein und zerbrechlich aus, sie zitterte und wimmerte. Sameen zog sich schnell zurück, es brach ihr das Herz Root so zu sehen. Sie ging langsam wieder aus dem Zimmer heraus. 

Mittlerweile wartete dort schon der zuständige Arzt auf sie. John bemerkte sofort das Sameen verstört war und legte ihr eine Hand auf ihre Schultern. Sameen fand schnell ihre Fassung wieder und drehte sich zum Arzt um. Sie musste ihre Wut herunterschlucken und sich beherrschen. 

„Was ist mit ihr passiert? Wissen sie es? Was hat man ihr angetan?“

„Nun im Krankhaus wurden einige Untersuchen an ihr durchgeführt, soweit das Möglich war. Ihre Narben im Gesicht scheinen alt zu sein, sodass wir sagen können, dass sie sie schon eine Weile hat. Sie hat mehrere Knochenbrüchen, davon sind einige älter, andere neuer. Auf ihren ganzen Körper gibt es Narben, manche sind ebenfalls älter und andere wurden ihr erst vor kurzem zugefügt. Die gynäkologische Untersuchung ergab, dass sie sexuell aktiv war in den letzten Monaten. Aber wir gehen davon aus, dass sie Missbraucht wurde. Über ihren Geisteszustand können wir nur so viel sagen, dass sie sehr verstört ist und sie sich die meiste Zeit in sich selbst zurückzieht. Es wird eine ganze Weile dauern bis ihre momentanen Verletzungen verheilt sind, aber ob sie geistig jemals wieder so wird wie früher, das kann ich ihnen nicht versprechen. Das wird sehr viel Zeit benötigen und auch Geduld.“

Sameen sah den Arzt fassungslos an. Sie fühlte sich elendig. Sie wollte am liebsten ins Hotel zurück und sich unter die Bettdecke verkriechen oder diesen Mistkerl finden, der Root das an getan hatte und ihn leiden lassen. Aber John hielt sie fest und fragte den Doktor ob es möglich ist, das sie Samantha mitnehmen könnten – nach Hause nach New York. 

Der Arzt sagte ihnen, sobald alle Papiere ordnungsmäßig ausgefüllt wären, sowie der Heilungsprozess so weit vorangeschritten sei, könnten sie Samantha mitnehmen. Aber das würde noch mindestens 2 Wochen dauern. Außerdem müsse sie weiter unter Beobachtung bleiben, das würde voraussetzen dass sie in New York in eine psychiatrische Klinik untergebracht werden müsste. 

Als sie zurück im Hotelzimmer waren benachrichtigte John Harold und erklärte ihm alles, was sie herausgefunden hatten. Harold veranlasste sofort das Root ein Zimmer in einer Privatklinik bekommen sollte, sobald sie zurück in New York war. 

Während dessen versuchte Sameen ihre Wut in den Griff zu bekommen, sie wollte am liebsten auf jemanden einschlagen, immer und immer wieder. Aber bisher gab es kein Ziel. Sie mussten erst herausfinden, wer derjenige war, der Root das angetan hatte. Leider gab es keine Hinweise darauf. 

John bot sich an, mit ihr zu kämpfen, damit sie ihre Wut abbauen konnte. Aber Sameen lehnte ab, sie wollte ihren Freund nicht verletzen. So ging sie in das nächste Fitnesscenter, welches sie fand und reagierte sich dort an den Geräten und den Boxsack ab. 

Nach mehreren Stunden, war sie endlich müde genug und ihre Wut soweit abgebaut, das sie ins Hotel zurück gehen konnte. Aber sie schwor sich, dass das, was mit Root passiert war, diesen Mistkerl, der das zu verantworten hatte, noch leidtun würde und dass er keinen schnellen Tod verdiente, sondern einen langsamen und grausamen.

 

Der nächste Tag:

 

Am nächsten Tag besuchte Sameen wieder die Klinik. Sie wollte Root nahe sein, egal ob das möglich war oder nicht. Die Schwester erklärte Sameen, das es Samantha heute etwas besser ging und sie sogar ein wenig gegessen hatte. Was gut war, weil wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, sie sie künstlich ernähren hätte müssen. Sameen war selbst Ärztin, sie wusste was das bedeutete und war daher auch froh, dass es soweit nicht gekommen ist. 

Sie lief den Gang zu Root´s Zimmer herunter, nachdem die Schwester ihr noch mal gesagt hatte, dass sie nur wenige Minuten zu Besuch sein dürfe. Sameen öffnete die Zimmertür und ging leise hinein. Sie gewöhnte sich schnell an die Dunkelheit. In der Ecke machte sie Root aus. Sie hatte die Knie angezogen und hielt ihre Beine fest. Ihre Augen waren verschlossen und sie wippte vor und zurück. Sie hatte sich in ihre eigene Welt zurück gezogen. Sameen konnte nicht sagen, ob Root mitbekommen hatte das sie in das Zimmer gekommen ist. Sie bewegte sich leise zu ihr und setzte sich ein wenig von ihr entfernt auf den Boden und betrachtete sie. 

Es tat ihr weh, sie so zu sehen, das war nicht ihre Root. Das Häuflein Elend, das vor ihr in die Ecke kauerte, fing leise an zu wimmern. 

„Schschscht… alles gut, ich tue dir nichts… ich bin´s Sameen“

Root zog ihre Armen noch dichter um ihre Beine und schaukelte mit ihren Körper noch mehr vor und zurück. Bis sie soweit Tempo aufnahm, das ihr Kopf gegen die Wand schlug. Sameen sprang sofort auf und versuchte Root daran zu hindern, ihren Kopf weiter gegen die Wand zuschlagen. Root wich schlagartig zurück und fing an laut zu schreien. Sofort kam eine Schwester in das Zimmer gestürmt und begriff schnell was vor sich ging. Sie alarmierte sofort die anderen Pfleger, welche sofort mit einer Beruhigungsspritze kamen. Sie hielten Root, welche sich kräftig wehrte fest und gaben ihr die Spritze. Die Wirkung der Spritze setzte kurze Zeit später ein. Die Pfleger legte Root auf ihr Bett und schnallten sie fest, damit sie nicht von Bett herunter fallen konnte. Sie schlief augenblicklich erschöpft ein. 

Die Schwester bat Sameen das Zimmer zu verlassen, aber Sameen wollte noch nicht gehen. Sie wollte Root ansehen. Die Schwester meinte, sie könne noch 5 Minuten bleiben. Sameen ging zum Bett und ihre Hand berührte leicht die Hand von Root, welche jetzt schlaff auf den Bettlacken lag. 

Wie sehr sie Root und ihren Körper vermisst hatte. Sie seufzte schwer. Sie strich die Haarsträhne, welche sich auf Roots Gesicht geschlichen hatte, beiseite. Dabei sah sie die Narben, die kreuz und quer über Roots Gesicht verteilt waren. 

„Oh Babe, was er dir nur an getan?“ 

Die Schwester erschien und bat Sameen zu gehen, da die Zeit um sei. Sameen küsste Root sanft auf ihre Stirn, strich vorsichtig über ihr Haar und drehte sich dann zum gehen um. 

„Wie geht es Root?“ fragte John, als Sameen wieder im Hotelzimmer kam. 

„Nun sie ist ein Scheißwrack – keine Ahnung ob sie jemals wieder in Ordnung kommt oder es ihr je wieder besser gehen wird. Als ich bei ihr war, hat sie angefangen zu wimmern und ihren Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Die Pfleger musste sie mit einer Beruhigungsspritze außer Gefecht setzen, damit sie sich nicht noch mehr wehtut.“

John sah den Schmerz in Sameen´s Augen. „Harold hat alles in die Wege geleitet, Root bekommt in einer Privatklinik ein Zimmer und ihre Versorgung wird ausgezeichnet sein. Ich denke in einer besseren Umgebung wird sie bestimmt schnell wieder gesund werden und vielleicht…. „ er wusste nicht was vielleicht werden würde, daher hielt er den Mund und ließ seinen Satz unausgesprochen.

Die erste Wochen vergingen schnell. Sameen besuchte Root jeden Tag in der Klinik, sie ging in ihr Zimmer, setzte sich zu ihr auf den Boden und beobachtete sie still. Root kauerte in ihrer Ecke - unverändert. 

Die Schwester erzählte ihr, das Root nie die Ecke allein verlassen würde, sie dort immer kauerte. Abends bekäme sie eine Beruhigungsspritze, damit man sie ins Bett bringen konnte und über eine Nahrungssonde ernähren musste, da sie das essen und trinken verweigerte. Es sah so aus, als wenn sie sich, absichtlich zu Grunde richten wollte. Sameen´s Hoffnung Root in die Privatklinik nach New York verlegen zu können schwanden mit jedem Tag. Root Zustand verbesserte sich kein Stück. 

In der zweiten Woche wurde Root die meiste Zeit mit Beruhigungsmittel im Bett festgehalten, da sich ihr Zustand verschlechterte und sie dauerhaft über die Sonde ernährt werden musste. 

Sameen stand an ihrem Bett. Manchmal strich sie über Root´s Haar und schob es hinter ihr Ohr. In den ersten Tagen sprach sie noch leise zu ihr, aber sie bemerkte schnell, das es Root nicht gut tat, das sie unruhig wurde und meist zu wimmern anfing, also blieb sie nur noch still an ihr Bett stehen, solange wie die Schwestern es ihr erlaubten. 

Der Zuständige Arzt war nicht überzeugt, dass eine Verlegung in Root´s jetzigen Zustand gut wäre, räumte aber auch ein, dass er nicht wisse, ob ihr Zustand jemals besser werden würde. Daher unterschrieb er die Überweisungspapiere in die Privatklinik in New York. Sameen war erleichtert, das sie endlich Root mitnehmen konnte, nach Hause. Dort könnte sie wieder ihre Arbeit aufnehmen und die Nummern bearbeiten. Sie brauchte das, mehr als alles andere. 

 

Zurück in New York:

 

Root´s Zustand änderte sich in New York kaum, sodass ihre Ärzte Sameen klar machten, das sie Root nicht mehr besuchen dürfe. Da es Root, nach jeden Besuch von ihr, schlechter ging. 

Sameen war verzweifelt, sie hatte endlich Root wieder gefunden, wollte ihr nah sein, sie berühren, doch damit half sie Root kein Stück weiter, sondern verschlimmerte alles nur noch mehr. 

Also konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit und verfiel in ihren alten Verhaltensmuster, die sie nach Root Verschwinden angenommen hatte. 

Sie bat Harold darum Root zu besuchen und erstaunlicher Weise, regte der Besuch von Harold sie nicht auf. Root ließ zu, das er im selben Raum mit ihr war und sogar mit ihr sprach. Root Zustand verbesserte sich von Woche zu Woche – sie aß wieder, zwar nicht viel, aber immerhin so viel, dass sie nicht über die Sonde ernährt werden musste. Sie zog sich immer noch in ihre eigene Welt zurück. Aber es ging aufwärts. 

Harold hatte den Eindruck das Root ihm zuhörte, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Er erzählte ihr von allem was er gelesen hatte, manchmal brachte er ein Buch mit und las ihr daraus vor. Aber sie sah ihn nie an und kam auch nicht aus ihrer Ecke hervor. Aber das war okay. 

Harold hatte die Idee, beim nächsten Mal „Bär“ mitzunehmen und zu fragen, ob er mit ins Roots Zimmer dürfe. Das war zwar streng verboten, aber da Root nur auf Harold positiv reagierte, bekam er die Erlaubnis den belgischen Schäferhund mit in Roots Zimmer zunehmen. Vorausgesetzt er passt auf, dass der Hund nicht gefährlich für Root wird.

Als „Bär“ in Roots Zimmer kam, jaulte er leise auf – er wollte zu Root, doch Harold hielt ihn kurz an der Leine. Er war nicht sicher wie Root auf den Hund reagieren würde und war lieber vorsichtig. Root hörte das leise Wimmern des Hundes und drehte vorsichtig ihren Kopf zu „Bär“. Es war nur eine kleine Bewegung, doch Harold bemerkte sie trotzdem und da Root nicht panisch reagierte, lies er „Bär“ ein wenig mehr Leine. „Bär“ lief auf Root zu und stupste sie mit seine Nase an. In dem Moment veränderte sich Root´s Blick und wurde klarer. Sie ließ zu das „Bär“ ihr nahe kam und an ihr schnüffelte und sogar ihre Hand ableckte. Der Hund legte sich zu ihr und Harold zog ein Buch aus seiner Aktentasche und las Root aus seinem neusten Buch vor. 

Von nun an besuchte Harold Root oft mit „Bär“. „Bär“ schien Root noch besser zu tun, als Harolds Anwesenheit. Ihr Blick wurde mehr und mehr klarer, wenn „Bär“ neben ihr war. 

Eines Nachmittags, während Harold ihr vorlas, schaute sie auf und fragte leise, mit rauer Stimme „Wo ist Em?“ 

Harold hörte auf zu lesen und dachte zuerst, er hätte sich verhört oder es sich eingebildet. Aber nein, Root hatte ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und schaut Harold eindringlich an und fragte noch mal, etwas dringlicher „Wo ist Em?“. Harold wusste nicht was Root meinte – er begriff aber sofort, dass es was Ernstes war. 

Nur einen kurzen Moment später rückte Roots Blick wieder in weiter Ferne und Harold wusste, dass der klare Moment vorbei war. Aber er war auf einmal höchst besorgt. Wer war Em? Und wo war sie? 

Sofort rief er John an und erzählte was eben passiert war. John versprach gleich mit der Maschine nachzuforschen, wer „Em“ war oder ob man etwas herausfinden konnte. 

Während dessen rief Harold Sameen an und informierte sie über die neuen Entwicklungen. Sameen wollte sofort in die Klinik kommen und es war ihr egal, das Harold das für eine schlechte Idee hielt. Sie wollte zu Root. Und wenn sie sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war sie meist nie davon abzubringen. 

Auf den schnellsten Weg fuhr sie zu Klinik. In der Klinik angekommen, steuerte sie auf Root´s Zimmer zu. Als sie gerade rein gehen wollte, kam Harold aus dem Zimmer und zog Sameen zu Seite. Er beschwor sie nicht in das Zimmer zu gehen, aber Sameen ließ sich von nichts aufhalten. Root hatte einen klaren Moment und sogar gesprochen – sie brauchte Antworten und wollte sie jetzt. Sie versprach Harold vorsichtig vorzugehen und Root nicht aufzuregen. Harold war nicht überzeugt, aber er wusste, dass er sich niemals Ms. Shaw in den Weg stellen dürfe, wenn sie etwas bestimmtes wollte. Also ließ er sie in Root´s Zimmer. 

„Bär“ lag immer noch neben Root auf den Boden. Sameen ging langsam ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf den Boden vor Root. 

„Hey Babe“ sagte sie leise und hatte Angst das Root wieder mit den Wimmern anfangen und im schlimmsten Fall mit den Kopf wieder gegen die Wand schlagen würde. 

Aber sie täuschte sich – Root hob ihren Kopf und schaute sie an, ihr Blick war klar und auf Sameen gerichtet. Sie öffneten ihren Mund und fragte leise „Wo ist Em?“

Sameen schluckte einen dicken Kloß ihren Hals herunter „Babe… ich weiß es nicht… aber wenn du mir sagst wer Em ist, kann ich sie für dich finden… okay?“ 

Sameen hoffte inständig das „Em“ vielleicht ein Hund sei, oder auf eine verrückte Art und Weise, der Kosename für irgendeine Lieblingswaffe von Root sei. 

„Em ist mein kleines Mädchen“ sagte Root leise. Dann verlor sich ihr Blick wieder und sie triftete wieder in ihre eigene Welt und zog sich zurück. 

„Oh“ war alles was Sameen sagen konnte, sie war zu geschockt von dieser neuen Nachricht. Sie stand leise auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, auf Harold zu, der vor der Tür gewartet hatte. 

„Sie hat mich angesehen und wieder nach Em gefragt, als ich sie fragte, wer das ist, hat Root gesagt, das das ihr kleines Mädchen sei. Kurz danach war sie wieder weg getriftet. Harold wir müssen Em unbedingt finden, egal was es kostet“. Sameen stand aufgeregt vor Harold. 

Harold war von dieser Nachricht ebenfalls geschockt und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Auf jeden Fall änderte diese Nachricht einiges. Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren, sie mussten unbedingt Em finden. Doch leider gab es nichts, was sie richtig tun konnten. Sie wussten nicht wie Em aussah, wie alt sie war, wo Root die letzten Jahre gefangen gehalten worden ist. Sie hatten keinen Anhaltspunkt wo sie beginnen konnten mit der Suche.

 

Em:

 

Die Maschine schlug vor am Anfang anzufangen, dort wo Root angeblich ihren Motorradunfall nicht überlebt hatte. Sie gab die genauen Daten durch, sodass Sameen und John sich sofort auf die Reise begeben konnten.

Leider, war nach all den Jahren dort nichts mehr herauszufinden. Also begaben sie sich dorthin, wo man Root gefunden hatte. 

„Ms. Shaw, gerade hat mich die Maschine informiert, dass vor einigen Wochen ein kleines Mädchen gefunden wurde, nur einige Kilometer entfernt von dort, wo man Root gefunden hatte. Dem Alter und ihren Aussehen her, würde ich annehmen, dass es die Tochter von Root sein könnte. Ich schicke ihnen ein Bild und die Adresse, wo sich das Kind befindet.“ 

Harold legte auf und Sameen bekam die Nachricht über ihr Handy zu geschickt. Als sie das Bild der Kleinen sah, musste sie tief Luft holen, denn die Kleine sah haargenau so aus wie Root – nur eben in Miniformat. Sie hatte strahlend schokobraune Augen und dieses besondere Lächeln. Ihre Haare waren Schulterlang in einen sanften Braunton gelockt. 

Die Adresse von dem Kinderheim war nicht schwer zu finden, sodass Sameen und John nur wenige Stunden später, vor der Adresse standen. Harold hatte schon ein Treffen mit der Heimleitung vereinbart, sodass die beiden schon angekündigt waren und die Heimleitung wusste weswegen sie kamen.

Sameen war mulmig zumute, weil sie nicht wusste was auf sie zukommen würde. 

Die Heimleiterin begrüßte sie freudig an der Tür und bat sie herein zu kommen. Sie ließ sich die Ausweise von Sameen und John zeigen und führte sie in ihr Büro. Dort benachrichtigte sie mit einem Telefonanruf eine Kollegin, die das Kind herbringen sollte. 

Während dessen Informierte die Heimleiterin Sameen und John in welchen Zustand das Kind zu ihnen gebracht worden ist und wie sie in den letzten Wochen das ganze Kinderheim auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Sie sei ein sehr kluges Kind, zwar vorsichtig und wachsam, aber auch offen für alles Neue. Am Anfang machte sie den Eindruck, dass sie von kaum etwas eine Ahnung hatte, dass sie nicht unter normalen Umständen aufgewachsen sei und erst alles erkunden musste. Sie hatte sich schnell eingewöhnt und sich in die Gruppe intergiert. Das besondere an diesem Kind sei, das sie unheimlich viel essen konnte, wenig Schlaf benötigte und sich sehr schnell auf unterschiedliche Situationen einstellen könne. Das einzige Problem, was sie in den letzten Wochen mit ihr hatten, war das sie viele elektrische Sachen über all aus den Heim zusammen gesucht hatte, diese auseinander genommen und sie neu zusammen gebaut hatte. Sie wollte damit irgendeine Maschine erreichen. Wieso, wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall sagen, weil das geheim wäre. 

Sameen und John sahen sie ungläubig an und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten. 

Da öffnete sich auch schon die Bürotür und eine Frau kam mit dem kleinen Mädchen herein. 

Das Mädchen schaute erst John und dann Sameen mit ihren großen Augen an. Bevor Sameen wusste, was passierte, stürzte die Kleine auf sie zu und rief freudig „Sameeeeeen“ und schlang ihre kleine Arme um sie. 

Sameen drückte die Kleine überrascht an sich und fragte „Du kennst mich?“.

„Ja, natürlich, du bist meine zweite Ma“ – die Kleine strahlte sie an und drückte sie wieder fest an sich. 

Sameen schob sie ein Stück von sich weg, um sie genau anzusehen 

„Wie? Was?“. Alle im Raum schauten sich verwirrt an, bis die Kleine ein Medaillon aus ihrer Hosentasche holte und es Sameen gab. Im Innere des Medaillons befand sich zwei Bilder, auf der einen Seite war Root und auf der anderen Seite Sameen zu sehen. 

Sameen starrte die beiden Bilder an und konnte nicht fassen, was passiert war. 

Während dessen hatte das kleine Mädchen vor ihr noch etwas aus ihrer Hosentasche gezogen. Es war ein Zettel, den sie Sameen reichte. 

Als Sameen den Zettel annahm, musste sie feststellen, dass es ein altes Bild war, wo sie und Root zusammen drauf zu sehen waren. Wie glücklich sie damals aussahen. Sameen wusste noch genau, wo das Bild aufgenommen worden war. 

Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß sie alles um sich herum. 

Doch das kleine Mädchen, nahm ihr das Bild wieder aus der Hand und meinte, das Sameen es nicht behalten dürfen, es sei ihr Bild. Nicht Sameen´s. Dann sagte sie noch „Nicht cool“ – Sameen musste laut auflachen und vor Freude nahm sie die Kleine wieder in die Arme und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. 

„Wo ist meine Ma?“ fragte die Kleine auf einmal ernst. „Geht es ihr gut? Ich sollte auf sie aufpassen, aber ich bin eingeschlafen und als ich aufwachte war sie nicht mehr da. Ich konnte sie nicht finden“. 

Sameen, stellte die Kleine auf den Boden zurück, sah sie ernst an und sagte „Deine Ma ist bei uns, wir haben sie gefunden, doch wir wusste nicht das es dich auch gibt, sonst hätten wir dich früher geholt“ 

„Geht es ihr gut und kann ich zu ihr? Sie braucht mich“ sagte die Kleine. 

Bevor Sameen antworten konnte, schaltete sich die Heimleiterin in das Gespräch ein „Empthy – wir müssen noch einige Sachen regeln. Du könntest schon mal nach oben in dein Zimmer gehen und deine Sachen zusammen packen. Ja?“ 

„Empthy??“

„Ja, so ist mein Name – schön oder?“ 

Sameen war sprachlos, sie möchte die Kleine, sie war überrascht wie schnell sie es fertig gebracht hatte, sich in ihr Herz zu schleichen. „Ja, du hast einen wirklich schönen Namen. Jetzt geh und hol deine Sachen“. 

Empthy braucht nicht lange, um ihre Sachen zusammen zu räumen, sie hatte sie immer griffbereit. Sie war glücklich dass ihre zweite Ma sie endlich abgeholt hatte, obwohl sie nicht wusste wie das gehen konnte. Wo sie doch schon lange tot war. Empthy nahm sich vor, das sie Sameen das unbedingt fragen musste.

Nachdem alle Formulare ausgefüllt waren, konnten Sameen und John Empthy mitnehmen. Bevor es losging, fiel Empthy aber noch was Wichtiges ein, was sie vergessen hatte mit zu nehmen. So lief sie schnell noch mal in einen, der Nebenräume, die sich der Eingangshalle anschlossen und kam kurze Zeit später mit einen merkwürdig aussehenden Ding zurück. Es sah aus, wie ein kaputter Computer, überall hingen Kabel heraus. 

„Darf ich das mitnehmen?“ fragte sie Sameen, die gerade versuchte, heraus zu finden ob das Ding, was die Kleine in den Händen hielt, wirklich was nützliches war oder doch nur Schrott. Aber da hatte John schon ja gesagt. Sameen verdrehte ihre Augen und meinte „ Was auch immer!!“.

Als die Drei endlich im Auto saßen, fragte Empthy „Wann gibt es was zu essen? Ich habe Hunger?“

Sameen fand die Frage sehr berechtigt, sie hatte ebenfalls Hunger und es war schon längst Mittagszeit. So hielten, sie kurze Zeit später und gingen essen. 

Sameen staunte nicht schlecht, was Empthy so verdrücken konnte. Da sie aber selber fast ausgehungert war, wendete sie sich ihren Essen zu. Es schmeckte köstlich und sie genoss das erste Mal seit langer Zeit ihr Essen. 

„Hey Kleine…“ 

„Meine Ma sagt Em zu mir… das kannst du auch machen“

„Okay Em, wieso starrst du mich so an die ganze Zeit? Habe ich im Gesicht Essen verschmiert?“

„Nein, ich will nur wissen wie du das machst?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Na das mit deinen Flügeln“

„Meinen Was???“

"Na deine Flügel – Ma sagt du bist ein Engel. Und Engel haben Flügel – weißt du doch oder???“ 

Sameen war sprachlos, sie verstand nicht, was die Kleine, von ihr wollte. 

„Erklär mir das – wieso bin ich ein Engel und habe Flügel?“

„Naja, du bist tot, das sagt meine Ma und das du im Himmel bist. Sie besucht dich da oft. In einen Buch habe ich einen Engel gesehen und der hatte Flügel. Also wie machst du das? Sind deine Flügel unter deinen T-Shirt versteckt? Wieso sieht man dann keine Beule oder sowas???“

„Stopp – hör mal auf, soviel zu fragen. Ich komm da nicht mit. Also erst mal ich bin nicht tot…“

„Ja, das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt, weil nur Ma dich sehen kann und jetzt kann ich dich auch sehen“ 

Sameen verdrehte ihre Augen und begann noch mal. „Ich bin nicht tot, ich bin kein Engel und habe auch keine Flügel – Okay???“. 

Empthy war sich nicht so sicher, aber „Okay – was auch immer du sagst!“, dann aß sie weiter und das Thema war erst einmal für sie abgehackt. 

Aber nicht für Sameen, sie wollte jetzt genau wissen, wieso sie tot und ein Engel sein sollte. 

„Em, wieso denkt deine Ma, das ich tot bin?“

„Weil Anson das gesagt hat, er hat es ihr auch gezeigt – deswegen!“

„Wer ist Anson“

„Das darf ich nicht sagen!!!“, damit aß die Kleine weiter. 

John rief sofort Harold an und berichtete was Empthy erzählt hatte. Harold forschte mit der Hilfe der Maschine nach diesen „Ansons“, aber es gab keinerlei Ergebnisse.

„Wo ist meine Ma?“

„Sie ist in New York in einer Klinik, sie ist krank. Wir fahren jetzt zu ihr und vielleicht geht es ihr dann ja bald auch wieder besser. Schlaf ein wenig die Fahrt dauert noch eine ganze Weile.“


	2. Chapter 2

In New York:

„Em wir sind da – komm.“

„Ist meine Ma hier?“

„Nein, es ist schon zu spät, um sie in der Klinik zu besuchen. Wir dürfen sie erst morgen besuchen. Ich wohne hier – und ich glaube du jetzt auch“ seufzte Sameen.

Sameen hatte vergessen, das sie nie was Essbares in ihren Kühlschrank aufbewahrte, sondern nur ihre Waffen und Munition. Aber sie und die Kleine waren hungrig, sodass sie erst einmal was zu Essen bestellen musste. Was, war der Kleinen egal, Hauptsache was zu Essen. 

Nach dem Essen, schlief Em fast auf ihren Stuhl ein, also brachte Sameen Em ins Bett. In Em´s Rucksack fand sie einen Schlafanzug. Vorsichtig zog sie die Kleine aus. Dabei bemerkte sie die vielen kleinen Narben am Körper der Kleinen. 

„Oh je – was wurde euch nur angetan“ fragte sich Sameen im Stillen. 

Nachdem Em ihren Schlafanzug anhatte, öffnete sie noch einmal kurz ihre Augen und strahlte Sameen mit verträumten Augen an. „Oh Gott, sie sieht Root so ähnlich – Verdammt“ dachte Sameen. 

„Sameen bleibst du bei mir?“

„Ja, Schatz- ich bin hier“. Sameen musste einen dicken Kloss hinunterschlucken, so sehr erinnerte die Kleine, sie an Root. Als Sameen sich neben sie legte, kuschelte sie sich gleich an Sameen´s Körper und schlief ein. Sameen konnte noch lange nicht einschlafen. Zu viele Dinge gingen ihr durch den Kopf.

„Sameen, Sameen!!!“

„Ja, ich bin wach, was ist los Zwerg?“

„Ich habe Hunger und du hast nichts in deinen Kühlschrank“

„Ja, ich weiß. Sorry. Aber weißt du was? Wir ziehen uns jetzt an und gehen frühstücken. Wie wäre das?“

„Toll, beeil dich!!!“

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“

„Oh, ich glaube 7 Uhr“

„Was? Wieso schläfst du nicht? Wir sind erst vor 5 Stunden ins Bett gekommen.“ 

„Ich habe Hunger , ich kann nicht mehr schlafen.“ 

„Okay, Okay… wir gehen was frühstücken und dann besuchen wir deine Ma. Okay?“

„Ja“ die Kleine hüpfte aufgeregt ins Bad und als sie wieder herauskam, hatte sie sich allein angezogen und ihre Haare zusammengeflochten. Sie sah so ernst aus, als sie fragte „Geht das so?“ Sameen verdrehte ihre Augen und fragte sich, was da, für ein Kind vor ihr stand. 

Während die Kleine im Bad beschäftigt war, hatte Sameen Harold angerufen und ihm Bescheid gesagt, dass sie gut in New York angekommen seien. Und heute Root in der Klinik besuchen würden. Harold fand, dass das keine gute Idee sei. Da Root´s Zustand sich in den letzten Tagen, seit ihrer Abreise, verschlechtert hatte. Da Sameen aber Em versprochen hatte, das sie ihre Ma besuchen würden, blieb es dabei. 

 

In der Klinik:

„Em, das ist Harold, Harold das ist Emphty“ stellte Sameen die beiden gegenseitig vor. 

„Wie geht es Root?“

„Es geht, sie hatte keinen wachen Moment mehr, seit sie abgereist sind“

„Darf ich zu meiner Ma?“

„Hm… weißt du, sie fühlt sich nicht so gut. Ich weiß nicht“ stotterte Harold. 

„Bitte Harry, ich bin auch ganz lieb“ damit sah sie Harold mit ihren strahlenden schokobraunen Augen an und setzte ihr zauberhaftestes Lächeln auf, was sie zustande bringen konnte. 

„Oh Gott!!!“ dachten Sameen und Harold gleichzeitig – Em hatte dieselben Fähigkeiten, jemanden um den Finger zu wickeln, wie Root. 

„Okay, du darfst, aber nur kurz. Der Arzt sagt, sie braucht Ruhe – okay?“

„Ja, okay“ sagte Em brav. 

Harold öffnete leise die Zimmertür zu Root´s Zimmer. Sie saß in der Ecke, ihre Beine angezogen und ihre Arme fest darum gewickelt. Em ging leise zu ihr, legte ihre kleine Hand auf Root´s Hand und streichelte sanft darüber. Harold hätte gedacht, dass das kleine Mädchen beim Anblick seiner Mutter erschrecken würde. Aber er hatte sich geirrt. 

Em strich sanft über die Hand ihrer Mutter und Root öffnete sich ihr. Em kletterte in ihren Schoß. Sofort drückte Root sie an sich. Sameen und Harold konnten Tränen in ihren Augen sehen. Root hielt Empthy eine ganze Weile fest, bis Em sich aus ihrer Umarmung befreite 

„Ma – Schau mal, das hab ich von Sameen bekommen. Das schmeckt lecker, probier das mal“. Damit steckte sie das kleine Stück Schokolade, was sie aus ihrer Hosentasche herausgezogen hatte, in Root´s Mund. 

„Ma, du lagst falsch… Sameen ist kein Engel. Sie hat mich abgeholt und zu dir gebracht. Wir müssen später darüber noch mal reden – okay?“. Die Kleine hatte schon bemerkt, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr bei ihr war. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Em „Bär“. Sie kletterte aus den Schoß ihrer Mutter und wendete sich „Bär“ zu. Sie ließ ihn an sich schnüffeln und auch ihre Hand abschlecken. Sie streichelte ihn kurz übers Fell und bat ihn, gut auf ihre Ma aufzupassen. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu Sameen und Harold an die Tür zurück. 

„Ma ist müde – sie braucht ihre Ruhe. Können wir was zu essen kaufen gehen?“, damit drehte sie sich um und lief zum Fahrstuhl und hoffte das Sameen bald hinterher kam. 

Sameen und Harold sahen sich nur sprachlos an. Sie konnten nicht glauben, dass Em einen Schlüssel zu Root gefunden hatte. 

„Empthy?“

„Em… du kannst Em zu mir sagen, Sameen tut das auch“. 

Harold seufzte und sagte „Okay Em, wie hast du das gemacht…?“

„Was habe ich gemacht?“ fragte die Kleine, sie hatte plötzlich Angst, das sie was falsches gemacht haben könnte. Sie wollte doch nur was zu essen bekommen, mehr nicht. 

„Naja, du bist zu deine Ma auf den Schoß geklettert und sie hat dich fest an sich gedrückt und war kurz da. Wie hast du das gemacht? Bei allen anderen Leuten, die sie berühren wollten … hat sie, … nun…“ Harold wusste nicht wie er es genau ausdrücken sollte, aber da hatte Em in schon unterbrochen. Sie war glücklich, dass sie doch nichts Falsches gemacht hatte. 

„Oh, das. Das mache ich immer so, wenn meine Ma nicht da ist und Sameen im Himmel besucht. Manchmal brauch ich sie“ sagte Em leise. Sie sagte es so, als wenn sie wüsste, dass das nicht okay ist, dass sie ihre Ma auch mal brauchte. 

Sameen zog die Kleine in ihre Arme „Schon okay Em, das ist okay!"

Em sah sie mit ihren großen strahlenden Augen an und fragte „ Wirklich? Es ist okay?“

„Ja, es ist okay, du hast nichts falsch gemacht und deine Ma ist dir auch nicht böse deswegen. Ich verspreche es dir.“ 

Em strahlte glücklich. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass es nicht okay sei, wenn sie ihre Ma störte. Aber jetzt, wo Sameen ihr sagte, das es okay sei, fiel ihr ein riesig großer Stein vom Herzen. Ihr fiel gleich wieder ein, dass sie immer noch Hunger hatte.

„Sameen, gehen wir jetzt was zu essen kaufen?“

„Ja, Schatz, natürlich“

Sameen drehte sich zu Harold und verdrehte ihre Augen. 

„Sameen? Ma braucht auch noch was zu essen, können wir das auch gleich besorgen?“

„Ja klar, was meinst du, was sie gerne hätte?“. 

Em dachte angestrengt nach, aber es fiel ihr nichts sein. 

„Früher mochte deine Ma gern Chinesisch. Glaubst du sie mag das immer noch?“

„Ja, das kann schon sein, aber ich glaube eine Schokomuffin würde ihr viel besser schmecken“ grinste die Kleine. 

„Ah, ich verstehe und wenn wir schon ein Muffin für deine Ma kaufen, wie wäre es, willst du auch gleich einen?“

„Ja – woher hast du das gewusst?“ fragte Em eifrig.

Bevor sie gingen, zog Harold Sameen kurz zu Seite.

„Ms. Shaw, wissen sie schon was näheres, was passiert ist?“

„Nein, ich weiß nur das Root glaubt das ich tot bin und nachdem was Em sagt, triftet sie immer ab, um bei mir im Himmel zu sein. Em erzählte, das dieser Anson Root gesagt und gezeigt hat, das ich tot bin. Aber, wer Anson ist, hat sie nicht gesagt. Und als sie mich im Kinderheim das erste Mal sah, erkannte sie mich sofort und meinte ich sei ihre zweite Ma. Sie zeigte mir ein Maidillon und ein Foto, wo Root und ich drauf sind. Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich ihre zweite Ma sein kann. Ich dachte, der Kerl, der Root verschleppt hat, sei ihr Vater. Aber ich hab Em noch nicht genau deswegen befragt. Em scheint ziemlich klug für ihr Alter zu sein und auch sehr hungrig“. Sameen lachte laut auf, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie auch immer hungrig war.

„Nun Harold, ich glaube Em weiß sehr viel, nur erzählen wird sie uns kaum was. Sie meint es sei ein Geheimnis und sie dürfe nicht darüber reden.“ 

Harold seufzte schwer „Gut, kümmern sie sich bitte um das Kind. Ich werde versuchen weitere Info´s zu bekommen.“ 

„Hä Harold, darf ich Em von uns erzählen, wer wir sind und was wir tun? Ich glaube nämlich sie weiß von der Maschine. Die Leiterin im Kinderheim hat erzählt, das Em ein Gerät gebaut hat, aus allen möglichen technischen Dingen, die sie im Heim finden konnte. Em meinte sie könne damit die Maschine vielleicht erreichen.“

„Was??? Sie weiß vielleicht von der Maschine? Könnte ich das Gerät sehen, was sie gebaut hat?“

„Ja, natürlich, es steht bei mir Zuhause. Kann ich Em nun alles erzählen oder wäre das zu gefährlich? Ich meine Root hat ihr vielleicht so wieso schon alles über uns erzählt. Haben sie nicht gehört, wie Em sie vorhin genannt hat „Harry“? So wie Root sie früher genannt hat. Und sie hatte auch keine Scheu vor ihnen. Ich glaub sie weiß vieles von uns.“

„Okay Ms. Shaw, versuchen sie heraus zu bekommen, was das Kind alles weiß. Ich werde zu U-Bahnstation zurück gehen und versuchen, mehr Infos zu bekommen.“

 

Später:

„Em, komm mal her, ich habe da ein paar Fragen an dich“

„Okay, aber können wir meine Ma nicht auch hier her holen? Ich glaube, es würde ihr hier besser gehen, wenn sie bei mir ist. Ich könnte dann auch besser auf sie aufpassen. Sie isst manchmal echt wenig und man muss sie daran erinnern, dass sie es nicht vergisst. Anson sagt ich soll auf sie gut aufpassen“. 

Em merkte, gleich das sie über Anson gesprochen hatte. Dabei dürfte sie das doch nicht tun. Schuldbewusst senkte sie ihren Blick und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie sah Root dabei verdammt ähnlich. Aber Sameen, ließ sich nicht täuschen. Sie hatte es gehört.

„Em, wir kennen uns noch nicht so lange, aber ich glaube, du hast mich gern – oder?“ 

„Ja, habe ich.“ Die Kleine krabbelte zu Sameen auf den Schoß und drückte sie ganz fest. 

„Okay und vertraust du mir auch?“

„ Ma sagt, man darf niemanden trauen, nicht mal sich selbst. Aber ich vertraue Ma und da du auch meine Ma bist, denke ich, es wäre okay, wenn ich dir auch vertraue. Ma hätte glaub nichts dagegen – oder?“ Em sah Sameen ernst an und Sameen musste erst mal schlucken, weil die Kleine noch so klein war und schon so ernste Dinge des Lebens begriffen hatte.

„Ich glaube deine Ma, hat mir vor langer Zeit mal sehr vertraut und ich denke, sie würde das immer noch tun, wenn sie gesund wäre. Also ja, ich glaube sie hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du mir vertraust. Ich muss dich einige Dinge fragen und hoffe, dass du mir dabei helfen kannst. Okay?“ 

„Ja, ich könnte dir bestimmt helfen, also frag!“

„Okay, ich fange mal mit etwas leichten an. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“

„Oh, das ist leicht, ich bin 4 Jahre und in 8 Monaten werde ich schon 5 Jahre alt“. Em strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie dies erzählte. 

„Oh, dann sollten wir unbedingt eine tolle Geburtstagparty für dich geben. Ja?“

„Ja, ich hatte noch nie eine Geburtstagsparty. Das wird bestimmt ganz toll.“

„Ja, das wird es bestimmt. Aber hör mal Em, ich wollte dich noch mehr fragen. Darf ich?“ Sameen schaute Em erwartungsvoll an. 

Sie überlegte, nickte dann aber doch mit ihren kleinen Kopf. 

„Ich wollte dich fragen, wer Anson ist? Darfst du mir das sagen?“

„Nein, darf ich nicht, auch wenn ich dich noch so lieb habe. Aber das darf ich nicht! Das ist geheim.“ 

Em sah Sameen traurig an und hoffte das Sameen jetzt nicht böse auf sie sein würde. Sameen war, zwar innerlich frustriert, aber sie bemühte sich, das Em das nicht bemerkte und sagte „Okay, ist nicht schlimm, ich bin dir nicht böse deswegen. Erzähl mir doch bitte was dein Ding da drüben so alles kann.“ 

Em hüpfte aufgeregt zu ihren selbstgebauten Computer und brachte es schnell, mit der größten Vorsicht zu Sameen zurück. 

„Das ist ein Computer, damit kann ich die Maschine kontaktieren. Aber bisher, habe ich es noch nicht geschafft. Mir fehlen noch einige wichtige Dinge. Ich brauche noch ganz viel. Hilfst du mir?“ Em sah Sameen betteln an und Sameen wusste sofort, dass sie diesen Augen und diesen besonderen Lächeln niemals etwas abschlagen würden können.

„Ähm, ja. Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich glaube Harold kann dir dabei bestimmt besser helfen, als ich. Er ist ein Computergenie, weißt du?“

„Ja ich weiß, meine Ma hat mir von ihm erzählt. Sie mag Harold sehr gern. Sie meinte, dass er für sie sowas wie ein Vater ist. Also ist er dann sowas wie mein Opa – oder Sameen?“ 

Sameen war überrascht, was Em alles wusste und welche Rückschlüsse sie aus den verschiedenen Tatsachen ziehen konnte.

„Ja, das könnte man so sagen. Was weißt du über die Maschine?“

„Oh, nicht so viel. Ma hat nicht viel davon erzählt, weil sie nicht wollte das Anson und seine Leute darüber Bescheid wissen…“

„Bingo“ dachte Sameen, sie hatte wieder ein Puzzleteil mehr, was sie brauchte.

Em hatte diesmal gar nicht gemerkt, was sie ausgeplappert hatte. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, an ihren Computer rumzuwerkeln und dabei von der Maschine zu erzählen. Sie wusste wirklich nicht viel, nur das die Maschine ein „Gott“ sei und alles wisse, über jeden Menschen, den es auf der Welt gibt. Sie wollte die Maschine unbedingt kennen lernen. Ihre Ma hatte ihr erzählt, wie schön es war, wenn die Maschine zu ihr sprach. 

„Als meine Ma von der Maschine erzählte, sah sie glücklich aus… aber nur kurz.“

Em fing an zu grübeln. Sie hatte offensichtlich einen Fehler an ihren Computer entdeckt, über den sie unbedingt nach denken musste. Sie kräuselte dabei ihre Stirn und ihre kleine Nase. „Gott“ sie sah Root so ähnlich, dachte Sameen in diesen Moment.

„Em, leg mal das weg. Es ist Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Okay?“

„Ich bin nicht müde und das hier muss noch repariert werden“ sagte Em, in diesen bestimmten Ton, das es Sameen die Sprache verschlug. 

„Okay Kleine, aber wenn du morgen zu müde bist, um deine Ma besuchen zu können, dann wird sie bestimmt traurig darüber sein. Meinst du nicht?“

„Ich glaube, sie wird es nicht merken, wenn ich morgen nicht komme. Sie ist doch nicht da. Sie ist bei dir, ich meine bei Sameen im Himmel. Und ich glaube, dass sie morgen dort auch noch sein wird“ sagte Em traurig. 

Sameen zog die Kleine in ihre Arme und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Sie strich ihr übers Haar und sagte leise zu ihr „Aber du könntest sie zurück holen, so wie heute Vormittag. Und dann könntest du ihr sagen, dass sie bei dir bleiben soll. Du kannst ihr auch sagen, dass ich hier bin und sie nicht extra in den Himmel reisen muss, um mich zu sehen. Das könntest du doch tun – oder?“ 

Em sah zu Sameen hoch und dachte kurz darüber nach „Ja, ich glaube ich könnte das tun, aber muss ich wirklich schon ins Bett?“

„Ja Schatz, du musst!!!“

„Okay, aber morgen muss ich meinen Computer reparieren – ja?“

„Ja natürlich und weißt du was, wir nehmen deinen Computer mit zu Harold und er wird dir dabei helfen. Er kann das wirklich gut. So nun ab ins Bett!!!“

Sameen legte Em in ihr Bett und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf ihre Stirn. Kurze Zeit später war die Kleine völlig erschöpft vom Tag eingeschlafen. 

Sameen nutzte die Gelegenheit und informierte Harold über die neusten Info´s.

 

Nächster Tag:

Am nächsten Tag traf Sameen mit Em Harold in der Klinik. Es war gar nicht so einfach Em´s Computer herum zu tragen. Sameen gab Harold den Computer und bat ihn, ihn mal zu halten, während Em zu ihre Ma ins Zimmer wollte. 

„Em, weißt du noch, worüber wir gestern gesprochen haben?“

„Ja, weiß ich noch und ich werde meine Ma bitten bei uns zu bleiben.“ 

„Gut Schatz“ 

Em drehte sich zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sie ging zu Root hinüber. Root schien in eigene Welt zu sein, darum streichelte Em über ihre Hand. 

Sameen beobachtete sie dabei, sie wollte den Moment nicht verpassen, wenn Root zu sich kam und Em anblickte – oder vielleicht sie ansehen würde. 

Em kletterte in Root´s Schoß und drückte sie an sich. Root ließ es sich gefallen, aber ihr Blick war weiter nach innen gekehrt. Em berührte sanft Root´s Gesicht und zog mit ihren Kleinen Fingern, die Narben nach. Dann küsste sie ihre Ma auf die Wange und kletterte von ihren Schoß herunter. 

Em sah in diesen Moment so unglaublich traurig aus. Sameen zog die Kleine in ihre Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. „Tut mir leid Schatz“

„Nein, ist okay, sie sieht okay aus – bestimmt ist sie bei dir und hat eine schöne Zeit. Und ich bin hier bei dir. Ich hab Hunger, lass uns essen gehen“ 

Gott, diese Kind ist unglaublich, dachte Sameen. 

Während dessen hatte sich Harold den Computer von Em angeschaut. Er war beeindruckt. Der Computer war fast perfekt zusammen gebaut worden. Es fehlten nur noch einige Komponente, dann würde er ausgezeichnet laufen und seinen Zweck erfühlen.

„Darf ich meinen Computer wieder haben?“ fragte Em, als sie aus Root´s Zimmer heraus kamen. „Ich muss ihn noch reparieren. Sameen sagt, du weiß wie das geht. Kannst du mir dabei helfen?“ 

Harold war überrascht, aber „Ja, ich kann dir helfen, aber was möchtest du damit machen?“ 

„Ich will die Maschine damit kontaktieren. Ma hat mir von ihr erzählt.“ Sagte Em.

„Oh, ich glaube du könntest die Maschine auch viel leichter Kontaktieren, wenn du das gerne möchtest?“

„Wirklich??? Aber wie soll das gehen? Sie ist doch ein Gott und man braucht dazu doch bestimmt einen Computer. Oder?“ fragte Em aufgeregt.

„Nein nicht unbedingt. Weißt du, ich habe dich Maschine gebaut und … na ja, sie spricht zu mir…“

„Was?? Du hast sie gebaut? Ich möchte gern mit ihr reden. Bitte!!!“ flehte Em Harold an. 

„Ähm, ja. Du darfst mit ihr sprechen. Ms. Shaw, wie wäre es, wenn sie uns zu U-Bahnstation fahren würden?“

„Ja, sicher“

„Darf ich meinen Computer Ma zeigen Sameen?“

„Ja, aber sei nicht enttäuscht, wenn sie nicht zu dir kommt. Okay?“

„Computer interessieren sie immer, vielleicht kommt sie ja doch kurz zurück und dann kann ich sie bitten zu bleiben“ Em sah Sameen hoffnungsvoll an. 

„Okay, Schatz, wir können es ja versuchen“ 

„Schau mal Ma, das ist der Computer, den ich gebaut habe….“ Em plapperte munter über ihren Computer. Root war weit in sich gekehrt. Aber je mehr Em erzählte und auf verschiedene Dinge an ihren Computer zeigte, desto mehr wurde Root´s Blick klarer. Als Em, das merkte, legte sie vorsichtig den Computer in Root´s Hände. Roots Finger strichen sanft über das Display. Während Root den Computer genau betrachtete und hier und dort an einigen Kabeln entlang fuhr, erzählte Em weiter.

Sie erzählte ihr, dass sie jetzt bei Sameen wohnte und ihr Harold versprochen hatte, dass sie mit der Maschine reden dürfe. Em war so aufgeregt, dass ihre Mommy ihren Computer betrachtete und bisher nichts gefunden hatte, was falsch montiert worden war. 

Root blickte ihre kleine Tochter an und war in diesen Moment, so stolz auf sie. Sie sah sie klar und deutlich an. Em hatte das schon bemerkt, aber sie traute sich noch nicht, ihre Ma zu bitten zu bleiben. Weil sie schon wusste, dass das nicht funktionieren würde. Also redete sie weiter über ihren Computer und was sie alles brauchte und wie sie ihn gern bearbeiten wollte. 

Em, war in diesen Moment sehr glücklich, weil ihre Ma bei ihr war. Root legte den Computer beiseite und zog ihre kleine Tochter in ihre Arme. 

„Ma? Kannst du bei mir bleiben?“ So jetzt war es ihr doch heraus gerutscht. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass ihre Ma bei ihr bleiben konnte. Em sah Root tief in die Augen. „Du musst auch nicht gehen. Sameen ist hier, sie ist nicht tot.“

Root schaute verwirrt Em an. In diesen Moment näherte sich Sameen und Root starrte sie ungläubig an. 

Sameen hockte sich vor Root und berührte sanft ihre Wange. 

„Ich bin hier Babe, alles wird gut“ sagte sie sanft. 

Root fing leise an zu weinen „Sameen!!!“.

Doch plötzlich zog sie sich wieder zurück und verkroch sich in die Ecke. Em fing ebenfalls an zu weinen und drückte Root fest an sich. Sie wollte nicht dass ihre Ma wieder ging. Sameen zog Em von Root´s Schoß und drückte sie an sich. 

„SchScht, alles wird gut. Ich bin bei dir und geh nicht weg. Deine Ma wird bestimmt wieder gesund und dann wird sie bleiben. Okay?“ 

Em schniefte, aber sie hörte auf zu weinen. 

„So nun gehen wir mit Harold zu U-Bahnstation, da kannst du dann die Maschine kennen lernen. Okay?“

Em war sich nicht sicher, sie wollte auf der einen Seite bei ihrer Ma bleiben, aber auf der anderen Seite auch die Maschine sehen und mit ihr sprechen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Sameen nahm sie auf den Arm und ging mit ihr aus dem Zimmer.

 

U-Bahnstation:

In der U-Bahnstation war John schon dabei einige neue Hintergrunddaten zu einer neuen Nummer zu untersuchen, als Sameen mit Em und Harold kamen. 

Em staunte nicht schlecht über die U-Bahnstation, aber besonders über den U-Bahnwagon, mit den riesigen Computerbildschirmen, den vielen Prozessoren und den anderen technischen Geräten. Sie wollte unbedingt alles genau ansehen und anfassen und begreifen. 

Sameen erlebte Em das erste Mal sprachlos. 

Harold zog Em in den U-Bahnwagon „Em, das ist das Herzstück der Maschine, sozusagen ihr Gehirn. Über die Bildschirme können wir alles sehen, was auch sie sieht. Möchtest du dich man hier ran setzten?“

„Ja, darf ich es auch anfassen und mit ihr sprechen?“

„Mit ihr sprechen darfst du schon, aber fass bitte nichts an. Okay?“

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Em war etwas enttäuscht, sie hätte gern mehr gemacht. Sich die Codierung zum Beispiel angesehen.

Em dachte an das Dollhouse zurück. Im Dollhouse dürfte sie in vielen Bereichen. Sie hatte fast überall Zugang. Die Computernerds hatte ihr vieles beigebracht. Vieles davon, verstand sie schon, bevor man es ihr erklärte. Ihr Ma war auch da und sie dürfte ihr oft dabei zu sehen, wie sie neue Codes entwickelte, verschiedene Systeme hackte. 

Im Dollhouse war ihre Ma noch oft bei ihr. Erst in den letzten Monaten war sie mehr und mehr anders geworden. Aber das war okay, sie hatte die Computernerds und Anson, die sich ihrer annahmen und sich um sie kümmerten.

Sie hatte sogar ihr eigenes Projekt, aber das war geheim. Sie wollte, die Maschine kontaktieren, von der ihre Ma ihr hin und wieder erzählte. Doch das dürfte niemand wissen, weil das gefährlich sein konnte. Für die Maschine, für ihre Ma und auch für sie selbst.

Daher wusste niemand davon. Nicht mal ihre Ma. Als sie aus dem Dollhouse fliehen mussten, konnte sie ihr Projekt leider nicht mitnehmen. Em hoffte inständig, das keiner es je finden würde.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doch jetzt, wo sie vor der dem Herzstück der Maschine stand, vergas sie schnell ihr Projekt. 

„Wie kann ich mit ihr sprechen?“ fragte sie stattdessen Harold. 

„Nun, du kannst ganz normal mit ihr sprechen und sie wird über den Computerbildschirm antworten. Ich kann es dir dann vorlesen. Okay?“

„ Nein, nicht nötig, ich kann schon lesen. Aber wie kann sie mit mir sprechen??? Ma sagt, sie hat mit ihr gesprochen. Das möchte ich auch gern“

Harold war überrascht, dass Em, ihre Wünsche so klar ausdrücken konnte. Er schob seine Brille zu recht und überlegte, wie er es ihr am besten erklären konnte. Doch Sameen antwortete schon, bevor er noch zu Ende überlegen konnte.

„Em, du weißt doch bestimmt das deine Ma auf den rechten Ohr taub ist…“

„Ja, ich weiß. Sie hatte ein Cochlea Implantat. Das sie aber zerstören musste. Deswegen hat sie auch die Narben im Gesicht. Das war die Strafe.“ 

Ups, Em merkte das sie schon wieder zu viel ausgeplappert hatte. 

Sameen und Harold sahen sich stumm an. Ihnen wurde schlagartig klar, dass mehr hinter Root´s Verschwinden steckte, als sie bisher vermutet hatten.

„Okay Em, jedenfalls konnte deine Ma darüber mit der Maschine kommunizieren. Sie war das Interface“

„Oh – konnte nur sie allein es?“

„Ja Schatz“

Sameen zog Em zu sich und schaute ihr ernst ins Gesicht. 

„Hör mal Em, das ist jetzt ganz wichtig. Ich weiß das dich nichts sagen darfst, aber es ist wichtig, dass du es dennoch tust. Weil ich denke, das wir uns sonst alle in große Gefahr befinden. Besonders du und deine Ma. Harold, John und ich, wir schützen Menschen, die Maschine hilft uns dabei. Viele Menschen, wollen die Maschine gern in die Finger bekommen, um sie zu benutzen, um wirklich schlimme Dinge damit zu tun. Und ich denke, das Anson das auch wollte und bestimmt immer noch will. Daher seid ihr in Gefahr und wir müssen unbedingt alles Wissen, damit wir euch schützen können. Verstehst du das Schatz?“

Sameen hofte inständig, das Em verstand und ihnen mehr erzählen würde. Em biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie verstand es, aber dürfte sie wirklich alles erzählen? Sie wusste es nicht. 

„Schatz, ich weiß, dass du nichts falsch machen möchtest, aber es ist wirklich wichtig. Okay? Sag uns bitte wer Anson ist und wo er euch gefangen gehalten hat. Bitte!!!“

„Anson ist nicht böse.“ sagte Em leise „Er hat nur seinen Auftrag, den er erfüllen muss. Er war immer lieb zu mir und meiner Ma.“

Em hatte Ansgt, aus zusprechen das es andere Leute im Dollhouse gab, die wirklich böse waren. So wie Alpha, der Ma´s Gesicht zerschnitten hatte. Oder die Sondereinheiten, die Leute auf den Dachbiden verschwinden ließen. Alle dachten bestimmt, das sie nie, was davon mitbekommen hatte, was im Dollhouse passierte. Aber sie hatte zu vielen Bereichen die Zugangserlaubnis und bekam daher auch vieles mit. Vieles erzählte sie ihrer Ma und ihre Ma warnte sie, das sie mit niemanden darüber reden dürfte. Egal ob man jemanden vertraut oder nicht. Selbst Anson dürfte nie was davon wissen.

Sameen und Harold verstanden gar nichts mehr. Die ganze Zeit hatten sie gedacht, das Anson der Täter war, der Root verschleppt und misshandelt hatte. Und nun meinte Em , das er immer lieb zu ihr und Root war. 

„Em, das verstehe ich nicht. Wenn Anson immer lieb zu dir und deiner Ma war, warum hat er ….?“ Sameen fand nicht die richtigen Worte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihre Frage formulieren sollte. 

„Er hat ihr nicht wehgetan. Er hat sie beschützt. Er … sein Auftrag, war es uns zu beschützen und auf uns aufzupassen…“

„Em das ergibt keinen Sinn. Du sagtest deine Ma hat das Implantat zerstört und dafür wurde sie bestraft. Wenn Anson das nicht war, wer war es dann? Sag es uns bitte!“

Em schluckte, sie war den Tränen nahe. 

„Es war Alpha“ sagte sie leise. „Alpha ist wirklich böse, er tut den Menschen immer weh“ 

„Okay, Kleines, aber weißt du auch, wo Alpha euch gefangen gehalten hat und von wem Anson den Auftrag hatte euch zu beschützen und auf euch aufzupassen?“

„Vom Dollhouse“ 

Sameen verstand das alles nicht „Vom Dollhouse? Was ist das, kannst du mir das sagen?“ 

„Nein, darf ich nicht, wenn ich das mache, dann tut mir Alpha bestimmt auch weh“ jammerte Em. 

„Oh Schatz, nein, ich werde dich beschützen. Bitte glaub mir!!!“ Sameen nahm Em in ihre Arme und versuchte sie zu trösten.

Während dessen gab Harold, die neuen Informationen in den Computer ein und die Maschine machte sich auf die Suche. Die Suche dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit. Mit den Ergebnis, das nichts dabei heraus kam. Sie waren also noch genauso schlau, wie zuvor. 

Em hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt und schlief auf der Bank.

„Wir kommen so nicht weiter“ rief Harold verzweifelt aus. Ihnen war allen bewusst, in welcher Gefahr sie steckten. Denn, dass es keine Informationen zum Dollhouse gab, konnte nur bedeuten, dass es eine geheime Organisation war, welche unbedingt die Maschine finden wollte und auf den Weg dorthin, vor nichts zurück schreckte.

Sie benötigten unbedingt mehr Informationen darüber, aber weder Em noch Root konnten sie ihnen geben. Es war zum verzweifeln. 

Sameen kam auf einmal der Gedanke, dass das plötzliche Auftauchen von Root und Em eine Falle vom Dollhouse sei, um die Maschine endlich ausfindig zu machen. Möglich war auch, dass Em oder Root einen Peilsender irgendwo an ihren Körper trugen und jetzt wo Em hier in der U-Bahnstation war, sie unweigerlich zu ihnen geführt hatten. 

Sameen stöhnte laut auf, als ihr das bewusst wurde. Sie mussten unbedingt alle Sachen von Em nach einen Peilsender untersuchen und auch ihren Körper nach einen Chip oder nach einer Sonder, die ihr vielleicht implantiert worden ist, absuchen.

„Em, tut mir leid, aber wir müssen alle deine Sachen nach einem Peilsender durchsuchen. Okay?“ 

Die Kleine sah sie verschlafen an, aber sie zog sich aus. Sameen untersuchte ihren Körper schnell, nach Narben, wo eine Sonde oder ein Chip implantiert hätte sein können. Dabei vielen ihr wieder die vielen kleinen Narben auf, die Em auf ihren Körper verteilt hatte. 

„Em, sag mal, woher stammen die kleinen Narben, die du da hast?“ 

„Ma sagt, das ich, als ich klein war, in einen Dornenbusch gefallen bin. Aber daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern.“

Sameen fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und hoffte inständig, das die Erklärung stimmte. Nachdem sie nichts Auffälliges weiter an Em´s Körper feststellen konnte, untersuchte sie Em´s Kleider. Aber auch da war nichts zu finden. Doch dann fiel ihr Em´s Medaillon wieder ein. 

„Em, wo ist dein Medaillon? Kann ich es mal haben?“

„Das habe ich Ma gegeben, als wir vorhin bei ihr waren. Ich dachte, dass sie gerne zurück haben möchte. Es ist ihres. Nicht meins. Ich hatte nur darauf aufgepasst“. 

„Puh“ Sameen war erleichtert, weil falls es ein Peilsender hatte, hatten sie den Feind wenigstens nicht zur U-Bahnstation geführt. Aber es bedeutete auch, dass nun Root in Gefahr war.

„Ich muss zu Root Harold. Sie hat das Medaillon und vielleicht ist daran ein Peilsender. Bei Em und ihren Sache, konnte ich nichts finden“

„Ja gut, fahren sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihr und überprüfen sie das. Em kann solange hier bleiben, John und ich kommen schon klar.“ 

Sameen wollte ungern Em allein lassen, aber hier bei Harold und John, war sie wirklich besser aufgehoben. 

„Em, ich muss ganz schnell zu deiner Ma, aber ich muss dich hier bei Harold lassen. Okay?“ 

Em wollte nicht, das Sameen ohne sie ging, aber sie merkt, dass sie jetzt nicht Sameen aufhalten dürfte.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Klinik:

Sameen fuhr schnell in die Klinik. Sie hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war und Root sich nicht in Gefahr befand. Als sie in der Klinik ankam, war zum Glück alles ruhig. Die Schwester berichtete ihr, dass nichts vorgefallen war. 

Sameen ging leise ins Root´s Zimmer. Sie fand Root in ihre Ecke. Sie hatte die Beine angewinkelt und hielt sie mit ihren Armen fest umschlungen. Ihren Kopf hatte sie auf ihre Knie gelegt und ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

Sameen ging leise vor ihr in die Hocke, legte ihre Hand aufs Root´s Hand und hoffte das Root es zu lassen würde. Zum Glück passierte nicht viel. Root zuckte nur kurz zusammen, ließ die Berührung aber zu.

„Hey Babe – ich bin´s Sameen. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Es tut mir leid. Em sagt, sie hat dir dein Medaillon wieder gegeben. Wäre es okay, wenn ich es mir einmal ansehen könnte?“

Zuerst regierte Root nicht und Sameen hatte schon Angst, das Root nicht anwesend war. Aber dann öffnete sie ihre Hand und das Medaillon fiel auf den Boden. Sameen nahm es sofort und klappte es auf. Nichts Auffälliges war darin zu sehen, auf den ersten Blick. Beim zweiten Blick fiel ihr ein kleiner Knick im Bild von sich selber auf. Vorsichtig löste sie das Bild aus den Rahmen, dabei fiel eine kleine dünne Scheibe heraus. Die Scheibe war kaum größer als ihr Fingernagel. 

„Babe, was ist das?“ Fragte sie Root, ohne jedoch zu erwarten, dass sie darauf eine Antwort bekommen würde. Root schielte sie aus ihrer Ecke kurz an. Mit rauer brüchiger Stimme, sagte sie leise „Eine Datendisk“

„ Weißt du ob Gefahr besteht, das sie uns finden?“ fragte Sameen sie. Leider antwortete Root nicht mehr auf die Frage, sie hatte sich wieder zurück gezogen.

Sameen rief Harold an und berichtete ihn über ihren Fund. 

„Harold, ich glaube wir müssen Root aus der Klinik holen. Wir können nicht an zwei Orten zugleich für Sicherheit sorgen. Wir sollten jetzt zusammen bleiben. Finden sie nicht auch?“ 

Harold dachte kurz nach „Ms. Shaw sie haben Recht. Ich werde Root´s Ärzte benachrichtigen und eine Entlassung aus der Klinik veranlassen. Bringen sie Root in eine von den sicheren Wohnungen. Wir stoßen dann zu ihnen. Mal sehen, was auf dieser Datendisk zu finden ist.“

„Gut ich geben ihnen dann über einen sicheren Kanal Bescheid, wo sie uns finden können“ Sameen legte auf und wendete sich Root zu.

„Babe, es tut mir leid dich stören zu müssen, aber wir müssen hier weg. Es ist nicht sicher. Meinst du, wir können jetzt gehen?“

Root schaute sie kurz an, Sameen wusste nicht ob Root sie verstanden hatte, aber sie hoffte es sehr. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, wie sie Root hier am besten rausbekommen sollte, ohne Root´s Zustand zu verschlechtern. 

Während dessen gab Harold ihr Bescheid, das Root die Klinik verlassen dürfte, das alles geregelt sei. 

„Gut, zu mindestens war das geklärt“ seufze Sameen.

Da kam ihr plötzlich die Idee, dass sie einen Rollstuhl holen könnte und Root damit bis zu ihren Auto schieben könnte. Sie hoffte nur das Root ohne Probleme mitkommen würde.

„Babe, wir müssen hier leider weg, sei so lieb und setz dich bitte in den Rollstuhl. Könntest du das für mich tun?“ fragte Sameen sie sanft. 

Root wirkte beunruhigt und fing zu wimmern an. Aber es half nichts, sie mussten hier weg. Also hob Sameen Root mit alle ihrer Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte in den Rollstuhl. Root war nicht schwer, aber sie wehrte sich gegen die Berührung. Sodass Sameen sich gezwungen sah, sie an den Rollstuhl festzubinden mit einen Gurt. Was alles andere, als leicht zu bewerkstelligen war.

„Gott, verdammt Root, mach es mir doch nicht so schwer. Bitte!!! Wir müssen hier weg!“

Sameen hatte die Geduld verloren, aber offensichtlich kam ihr Ausbruch bei Root an. Sie hörte auf sich zu wehren und ließ sich von Sameen durch die Klinik bis zum Auto fahren. Dann ließ sie sich ins Auto setzen ohne ein Mucks von sich zu geben. Man sah ihr aber an, dass sie sich sichtbar unwohl dabei fühlte. Aber Sameen konnte darauf leider keine Rücksicht nehmen.

 

In der sicheren Wohnung:

 

Root ließ sich auch hier bereitwillig in die sichere Wohnung führen. Sameen führte sie in eines der 3 Schlafzimmer, wo Root sich gleich in eine Ecke zurück zog. 

„Danke Babe. Ich mach es irgendwann wieder gut, dass ich dir das angetan habe. Versprochen. Okay? Hast du Hunger? Ich bestell uns schnell was und geb Harold Bescheid, wo wir sind. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir sind fürs erste in Sicherheit und du kannst dich ausruhen.“

Sameen bestellte Root´s Lieblingsessen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie damit die Aufregung von vorhin wieder gut machen könnte.

Bis Harold, John und Em kommen würden, würden bestimmt noch 1-2 Std. vergehen. Also genug Zeit, um alles herzurichten. Vielleicht auch um einen guten Drink zu trinken. Gott, wie Sameen das gerade brauchte.

„Hey Babe, das Essen ist gerade gekommen. Du hast bestimmt Hunger? Was meinst du, könntest du mit rüberkommen, dann essen wir am Tisch?“ 

Root reagierte nicht, also ging Sameen seufzend zurück ins Wohnzimmer und fing allein an zu essen. Sollte Em nachher versuchen Root zum Essen zu bewegen. Für heute wollte sie Root nicht noch mehr aufregen.

 

Die Datendisk:

 

„Und Harold was haben sie herausgefunden? Was ist auf der Datendisk?“

„Nun Ms. Shaw es hat eine Weile gedauert den Code zu knacken, wie sie bestimmt bemerkt haben. Aber jetzt bin ich drin und wie es ausschaut, sind die Daten sehr komplex. Sie müssen erst entschlüsselt werden. Root hat mit größter Sicherheit, die Datendisk angelegt. Soviel kann ich schon mal sagen. Es trägt ihre Handschrift. Leider kann sie uns nicht dabei helfen“ Seufzte Harold, weil er wusste, dass es einige Zeit dauern würde, den richtigen Code zu finden. Root hatte die Daten außerordentlich gut geschützt. So, wie es immer ihre Art und Weise war.

In dem Moment tauchte Em ganz verschlafen im Wohnzimmer auf, wo Harold seinen Laptop aufgebaut hatte. Sie schaute auf einmal die Datenstränge auf Harolds Laptop an und erkannte sie sofort wieder. Sie hatte ihrer Ma oft zugesehen und wusste gleich, worum es ging. Sie tippte Harold an, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. 

„Das kenne ich. Ich weiß, wie man es macht, das man die Daten lesen kann“ 

Sameen und Harold starrten Em erstaunt an. Die Kleine steckte voller Überraschungen.

„Kannst du uns helfen den Code zu entschlüsseln?“ fragte Sameen, bevor Harold noch darüber nach denken konnte.

Em strahlte sie glücklich an und fragte, ob sie an den Laptop dürfe. Harold war sich nicht so sicher, aber dachte sich, okay – was solls? Viel kaputt machen konnte das Kind ja nicht. Also stand er auf und überließ Em seinen Platz.

Em setzte sich schnell und ließ ihre kleinen Finger über die Tastatur fliegen. Sie wusste genau, was sie tun musste. Harold war beeindruckt. Den Code, den Em eingab, sah sehr elegant aus. Er wäre selbst, mit größter Sicherheit, wahrscheinlich erst nach einigen Stunden darauf gekommen. Doch plötzlich änderten sich die Datenstränge auf den Laptop und man konnte sie klar und deutlich lesen. 

„Em, das hast du gut gemacht. Ich danke dir vielmals...“

„Schon okay Harold, das war nicht schwer. Wann gibt es was zu essen?“ fragte sie Sameen. Sameen verdrehte ihre Augen. Gott, dieses Kind!!! 

„Gleich Schatz, kannst du mal nach deiner Ma schauen, vielleicht mag sie ja auch zum Frühstücken kommen.“

„Nein, glaube ich nicht. Sie hat schlecht geschlafen in der Nacht. Ich glaube sie ist zu müde, um jetzt schon aufzustehen.“ 

„Okay, dann geh dich schon mal waschen und zieh dich an. Ich sehe kurz nach deiner Ma“

Sameen schlich leise in Root´s und Em´s Schlafzimmer. Root lag zusammen gerollt im Bett. Sameen trat leise an das Bett und strich leicht über Root´s Kopf. Selbst im Schlaf zuckte, sie vor der Berührung zurück. Sameen seufzte schwer, sie hoffte inständig das Root irgendwann, wieder ihre Root sein würde. Sie sehnte sich so sehr danach, dass es richtig weh tat.

 

Am Nachmittag:

 

„Ms. Shaw, ich habe einen kleinen Überblick bekommen. Es gibt verschiedene Berichte auf der Datendisk.“ 

„Okay Harold, legen sie los“

„Gut, am besten fange ich mit den „Dollhouse“ an. Das Dollhouse ist eine geheime Organisation, so wie wir es schon vermutet hatten. 

Im Dollhouse leben Menschen zeitweilig, die mit neuen Persönlichkeiten, Erinnerungen und besonderen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet werden. Sie werden „Actives“ genannt, wenn sie im Einsatz sind und „Dolls“, wenn sie im Schlafzustand sind. Die Dolls sind leere Körperhüllen ohne Persönlichkeit und Erinnerungen. 

Root muss bei ihren letzten Auftrag für die Maschine, einen von den Actives in die Quere gekommen sein. So wurde das Dollhouse auf sie aufmerksam, ohne das Root es mitbekommen hatte. Sie haben sie daraufhin mehrere Tage überwacht und sie dann verschleppt, nachdem klar war, dass sie Zugang zu einer besonderen Technologie hatte. Unserer Maschine. 

Root hat, sobald sie verschleppt worden ist, aber ihr Implantat zerstört, mit einem Zerstörungsmechanismus, den ich damals, als sie das Cochlea Implantat implantieren ließ, eingebaut hatte. Das muss der Zeitpunkt gewesen sein, wo die Verbindung zu Root abriss und die Maschine keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr herstellen konnte.

Ms. Shaw erinnern sie sich noch, erst nach 5 Tagen, hat die Maschine den Zeitungsartikel über den Unfall von Root gefunden. Davor wusste die Maschine nicht was passiert war. Nun ich denke, wir wissen es jetzt. In den einen Bericht, den ich hier gelesen habe, ging es darum, wie man doch noch an das Wissen über die Maschine heran kommen könnte. 

Ersten haben sich die Leute vom Dollhouse gedacht, sie versuchen es mit Folter. Aber wir wissen ja beide, das Root um nichts in der Welt das Team und schon gar nicht die Maschine verraten würde. Selbst, wenn sie ihr eigenes Leben dadurch gefährden würde. 

Also dachten sie sich, sie täuschen den Verkehrsunfall und Root´s Tod vor. In der Hoffnung, dass wir auftauchen und den Vorfall untersuchen, um uns dann gefangen zu nehmen. Doch aus den verschiedenen Gründen haben wir das damals nicht getan. Somit fiel diese Option für das Dollhouse auch weg. 

Nun, ab diesen Zeitpunkt war Root nutzlos für sie, aber immer noch interessant genug, dass sie sich entschlossen, das Problem auf Dollhouse – Methode an zu gehen. Zu dieser Zeit wussten sie schon, das Root schwanger war. Da sie aber nicht kooperierte, entschieden sie sich Root´s Persönlichkeit - zwar nicht auszulöschen, so wie sie es bei den anderen Dolls taten, sondern sie zu unterdrucken und beiseite zu schieben und eine zweite Persönlichkeit in ihren Körper hochzuladen. Das taten sie, weil sie hofften, später doch noch an Ihre Informationen heranzukommen, wenn sie das Baby/ Kind, als Druckmittel verwenden konnten. Die zweite Persönlichkeit hatte den Zweck, das Root dennoch nützlich für das Dollhouse sein konnte, aber keine Probleme mehr machte“

„Wie haben sie die Persönlichkeit von Root unterdrückt und beiseite geschoben?“ fragte Sameen Harold leise. 

„Nun, dazu hat das Dollhouse eine andere Methode verwendet, als sie es sonst tun. Durch einen starken Impuls, ich denke das war, wo Alpha ihr das Gesicht zerschnitten, gefoltert und denTod von Ihnen Vorgespielt hatte. Wir wissen ja beide, das Root Sie mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt liebt und ihren Tod zu sehen, hat sie wahrscheinlich mehr zerstört, als das zerschnittene Gesicht und die Folter.“

„Warten Sie Harold, woher wussten die vom Dollhouse von mir?“ 

„Nun, sie erinnern sich bestimmt noch daran, das Em ein Foto von „Ihnen mit Root zusammen“, hatte? Ich denke, sie haben auf Grund dieses Foto´s ihre Schlüsse gezogen und einen ihrer Dolls so aussehen lassen, als wenn Sie es wären und dann hat wahrscheinlich ein anderer Doll diesen Doll getötet – ob gespielt oder in Wirklichkeit, das kann ich leider nicht sagen.“ 

„Okay, zurück zum eigentlichen Thema - das alles zusammengenommen hat Root´s Persönlichkeit stark angegriffen und sie sozusagen kaputt gemacht. Sie kennen sicherlich die Berichte von Misshandelten Frauen/Kindern, die eine Persönlichkeitsspaltung in ihren frühen Entwicklungsjahren durch gemacht haben. Ich denke, so in etwa passierte, das auch bei Root. Die zweite Persönlichkeit konnte, somit in Root´s Körper hochgeladen werden, da Root´s Persönlichkeit sich aus dem Bewusstsein zurück gezogen hat. Verständlich bei der Folter und Ihren Tod mit ansehen zu müssen“ Seufzte Harold. 

„Durch ihre Technologie wurde die zweite Persönlichkeit in Root´s Körper hochgeladen. Diese war oder ist ihr ähnlich gewesen, fast die gleich Intelligenz, dieselbe Vorliebe für Computer und technischen Vorgänge. Nur das diese Persönlichkeit, im Übrigen hieß sie Claire, nicht so gefährlich, wie Root, war. Sie war berechenbar, lenkbar und man konnte sie in der Technologie Abteilung des Dollhouses einsetzten. 

Jeder Doll bekommt einen Händler an die Seite gestellt, der auf seinen Doll/ Actives achtet, ihn überwacht, ihn beschützt und auf den verschiedenen Mission begleitet und im Hintergrund bleibt. Claire bekam übrigens Anson an die Seite gestellt. 

Eine ganze Weile funktionierte es gut, aber Claire bekam nach einigen Jahren immer mehr Flashbacks – Root´s Persönlichkeit versuchte die Kontrolle wieder zu übernehmen. Anhand der Datendisk, scheint sie damit jeweils für kurze Zeit Erfolg gehabt zu haben. Das Dollhouse bekam das irgendwann mit, da die Flashbacks immer mehr Funktionsstörungen bei Claire hervorriefen. 

Da dies immer mehr außer Kontrolle geriet und selbst Em nicht mehr als Druckmittel funktionierte, haben sie sich entschlossen Root/ Claire zu Eleminieren. Zu dieser Zeit, war weder Claire noch Root im Stande ihren Körper zu kontrollieren. Das Ergebnis, haben wir im Schlafzimmer nebenan.

Nun mehr Aufzeichnungen gibt es hier zu nicht, aber ich denke das Anson bei der Flucht von Root und Em, eine große Rolle gespielt hat. In einen anderen Bericht steht, das Anson darum gebeten hatte, Claire´s Persönlichkeit ein wenig umzuwandeln, so dass sie sich in Anson verlieben konnte und sie beide eine Beziehung anfangen konnten. Das wurde vom Dollhouse wohl toleriert. Aber es gab Vermutungen, dass diese zusätzlichen Veränderungen und Korrekturen, vielleicht Schuld an den Flashbacks und Funktionsstörungen waren.“ 

Harold endete seine Zusammenfassung. Sameen brauchte erst mal einen Drink. Das war so viel, was sie verdauen musste.

 

Eingewöhnung in ein neues Leben:

 

Der Datendisk und ihren Untersuchen nach zu urteilen, ging von Dollhouse erst mal keine weitere Gefahr aus, aber sie waren dennoch vorsichtig. 

Harold fand heraus, dass es einen sehr guten Therapeuten, der sich auf Persönlichkeitsspaltungen, spezialisierte hatte, in New York gab. 

Nach den ersten zwei Sitzungen, mit den Therapeuten, bat er Sameen und Harold zu sich, um mit ihnen die Weiteren Schritte zu besprechen. Dabei erklärte er ihnen, dass es ein sehr langer und schwieriger Weg sein würde, Root´s Persönlichkeit wieder vollständig herzustellen. Er gab auch zu bedenken, dass Em vor allem Claire als Mutter kannte und nicht Root ausschließlich. Da ja Claire die meisten Jahre Em groß gezogen hatte. 

So wurde beschlossen, dass die jeweiligen Persönlichkeiten, insoweit wieder hergestellt werden müssten, dass der Körper wieder funktionieren konnte. Egal ob als Root oder Claire. Der Therapeut, meinte, da sich die beiden Persönlichkeiten in der Mehrheit ihrer Persönlichkeit, ihren Fähigkeiten und ihrer Intelligenz ähnlich seien, das es auch vielleicht dazu kommen könnte, das man beide Persönlichkeiten miteinander verschmelzen lassen könnte. So dass nicht mehr zwei Persönlichkeiten den Körper teilten, sondern nur noch eine, welche sich aus beiden Persönlichkeiten zusammensetzte. 

Nach vielen Monaten der Therapie und vielen Medikamente, war Root/Claire insoweit wieder hergestellt, das man mit ihnen Kommunizieren und zusammen leben konnte. 

Für Sameen bedeutete das, das sie es mit drei verschiedenen Frauen in ihren neuen Zuhause (Harold hatte ihnen ein Haus geschenkt) zu tun hatte. 

Jeden Morgen, kam Em zu ihr ins Bett gehüpft und informierte sie, wer heute von den Drei gerade da war. Em und auch Sameen konnten jede einzelne von ihnen deutlich unterscheiden. Im Laufe des Tages änderte sich das nämlich oft. Die Drei kamen, je nach Persönlichkeit, wenn es angenehm war und zogen sich je nach Situation zurück, wenn es unangenehm wurde. 

Schon beim Aufwachen, konnte Sameen erkennen, wer da war. Lag jemand neben ihr im Bett, so war es Root. Zwar war Root nicht mehr die Gleiche wie früher, aber so gut wie. Ihr Sexleben, so wie es früher war, bestanden immer noch nicht wieder. Aber Sameen war schon völlig glücklich damit, wenn Root in ihrem Bett sich an sie kuschelte und sie zusammen waren. Sie neckte und küsste und sanft berührte. Das war mehr, als sie je gedacht hatte, das sie es jemals wieder bekommen würde, nach allem was passiert war. Root mochte es immer noch nicht, wenn Sameen sie ansah. Sie konnte den Schmerz in Sameens Augen nicht ertragen, den der Anblick der Narben, in ihrem Gesicht verursachte. 

Lag niemand neben ihr im Bett am frühen Morgen, so war offensichtlich Claire oder Samantha da. Konnte man weder Root noch Claire eindeutig wahrnehmen so war es Samantha, eine Mischung aus beiden. Sie hatten sich auf diesen Namen geeinigt. Sameen fand ihn passend. 

Nach dem sich das Leben von Sameen und Em mit den Persönlichkeiten (Root/Claire/Samantha) normalisiert hatte, konnte Sameen sich endlich wieder der Arbeit zuwenden und wieder Nummern bearbeiten. 

Root/Claire verließen nie das Haus, aus den unterschiedlichen Gründen, zum Teil wegen den Narben im Gesicht und zum Teil aus Angst, das Dollhouse könnte sie wieder verschleppen. So arbeiteten die beiden zum größten Teil an ihren Laptop zu Hause, an vielversprechenden Codes. Die Beiden ergänzten sich prima, zwei Genies in einen Körper, das war ein ungeahntes Potenzial. Harold war jedes Mal erstaunt, verblüfft und überrascht, was die beiden zusammen erschufen oder entwickelten.

Um die beiden musste sich Sameen keine Sorgen machen. Nur Samantha war ein Sorgenkind. Sie war, wie ein junger Welpe, neugierig und unbedarft, was das Leben und seine Gefahren anbelangte. Sie hatten den Tatendrang und die Lust auf Gefahren von Root in sich, aber auf der anderen Seite die vorsichtige Claire in sich. Verließ sie das Haus, was sie meistens tat, wenn sie da war, bestand immer die Gefahr das Root oder Claire irgendwann den Körper übernehmen mussten, weil Samantha sich mit dem Leben draußen noch nicht zurecht fand und sich schnell überfordert fühlte. 

Musste aber Root oder Claire den Körper dann übernehmen, fühlten sie sich überfordert damit, außer Haus zu sein. Jedes Mal, wenn das passierte, riefen sie verängstigt Sameen an und mussten abgeholt werden. 

Es half also nichts, eine Nanny musste her, um auf das Chaosteam aufzupassen. So langsam konnte Sameen jetzt verstehen, wieso das Dollhouse den Activis / Dolls Händler an die Seite stellte, die auf sie aufpassten. 

Insgesamt verlief ihr neues Leben mit Em und den Chaosteam, aber in geordneten Bahnen. Sameen hatte zwar viel zu tun, mit der Arbeit, den Probleme des Chaosteams und Em, aber sie war glücklich, weil sie zum Teil ihre „Root“ wieder hatte. Sie konnte sich, nach einigen Monaten gar nicht mehr vorstellen, das ihr Leben jemals anders war, als jetzt. 

 

Das Leben mit den Chaosteam:

 

„Sameeeeeeeeeeee, Sameeeeeen!!!!!“ 

„Oh – Gott nein, Claire!“ dachte Sameen genervt. Und verdrehte ihre Augen. Sie beeilte sich aber schnell runter in die Küche zu laufen, denn wer weiß was sie jetzt schon wieder von ihr wollte. 

„Sameen, da bist du ja endlich. Räum deine Waffen aus den Kühlschrank, die Essenliefer….“ 

„Hey Sweeti… was machst du gerade?“ fragte Root sie auf einmal und gab ihr einen süßen Kuss auf die Wange. 

Der Wechsel kam so schnell, dass Sameen einen kurzen Moment brauchte. Sie legte ihre Waffen zurück in den Kühlschrank und knurrte, dass Claire eben noch wollte, dass sie den Kühlschrank von ihren Waffen befreite. 

„Hey Babe, was gibt’s?“ fragte sie Root.

„Nun die Maschine hat mich eben informiert, dass es eine neue Nummer gibt und Harold deine Hilfe braucht. Sie bittet mich, dir das auszurichten.“ 

Seit Root die Maschine über ihr Chochlea Implantat wieder hören konnte, lebte sie mit jeden Tag mehr auf und verbrachte viel mehr Zeit in der U-Bahnstation und half Harold beim bearbeiten der Nummern.

„Oh, danke… ich werde Harold gleich mal anrufen und mich auf den Weg machen“

„Sameen, wo gehst du hin? Du wolltest mir doch einige Selbstverteidigungstricks zeigen…“ hörte sie auf einmal Samantha fragen.

„Hey Sammy, sorry, ich kann gerade nicht. Root hat gemeint, die Maschine und Harold brauchen mich in der U-Bahnstation. Du kannst gern mit kommen, bestimmt kann dir John auch einige Tricks zeigen“ 

Sammy freute sich immer darauf aus dem Haus zu kommen. Sie war so süß, wenn sie so aufgeregt durch das Haus hüpfte und ihre Sachen zusammen suchte, damit sie gehen konnten. Sameen mochte Sammy deutlich mehr als Claire. 

Claire war eine Nervensäge. Ständig wollte sie dieses und jenes von Sameen. Räum dies auf, leg das wo anderes hin, bring die Sachen in die Reinigung, besorg bitte dieses und jenes…. Es nervte wirklich. 

Aber Sammy war süß, so unschuldig und unbedarft. Es machte Spaß, mit ihr Zeit zu verbringen. Aber nichts desto trotz, liebte sie Root immer noch überalles und verbrachte ihre Zeit am liebsten mit ihr. 

Als Em, wenig später aus der Schule nach Hause kam, konnten sie sich endlich auf den Weg zur U-Bahnstation machen. Zum Glück tauchte Claire an diesen Nachmittag nicht mehr auf. So konnte Sameen ihre Waffen im Kühlschrank lassen und trotzdem die Lebensmittel noch dort unterbringen. 

 

Ende


End file.
